Pokémon: Dark and Light
by I N O J I N
Summary: The adventures of a boy named Nathan and his rival, Kiara travelling through the brand new region of Ourogh, along with brand new Pokemon to be discovered!
1. Prologue

"Alright, folks! This is the match we've all been waiting for!" The audience screamed and waved their hands in the air as the announcer pointed over to his left. "On this side, we've got the famous Dragon Child, Ladon!"

Lights flared throughout a large, flat dirt stadium, with a large round marking on the ground in the center. Two cube-shapes on the ground indicated where the two challengers would stand. In one box, a young man with ruffled dark brown hair was there, a confident grin plastered across his face. He wore a blue undershirt, and a blue jacket of the same color, accompanied by gray jeans. The announcer then threw his hand over to the right side, where a tall, elegant looking man stood, a slight smirk of confidence on his face as well, but it was more graceful. He wore a light uniform with purple buttons and a white scarf around the back, a very composed attire, along with tight black pants.

"And over here, we've got everyone's favorite champion, Even!" The crowd slung up off the chairs and screamed loudly as the lights blared over Even, scarf flowing behind him as his green eyes sparkled. Ladon punched his knuckles together, flashing a smirk over at his competition. "Yo, Even! I'll be the new champ after this match! You can bet on that!"

Even only responded with a smirk. "Really? I do not believe so." The announcer swung his hand in the air, took a few steps back, and then swung it down. "Begin!"

Ladon pulled a small, round object from his jacket pocket and threw it into the air above the battlefield, then popped open. Suddenly, a blinding blue flash exploded from the ball, a large, blue reptilian creature on four legs crashed onto the ground. "Hehe! How do ya like my Salamence? Eh, Even?"

"It's pretty nice, but my Gallade is much stronger." Even through out a red ball as well, popping and revealing a tall, green humanoid-like creature with long blade-shaped arms. The knight and the dragon stared each other down intensely, eagerly waiting their masters' command.

Then, Ladon swung his fist forward in a punching motion. "Alright! Salamence, hit'm with a Dragon Claw!" Salamence roared as he soared up into the sky, heavy wings flapping to lift the giant beast off the ground. It then swung down with incredible speed, claws shining a silver color. Gallade leaped out of it's reach, causing it to crash into the ground. "Gallade, Psycho Cut."

Before the dragon could move, Gallade was in front of it, long arms extending even longer, then began glowing purple. "Salamence! Fly away!" But the beast was too slow, as Gallade's arms crossed down in an "X" shape on its back, causing it to roar loudly. Gallade then jumped away, letting it regain its balance. "Agh! Salamence!" Ladon cried as his Pokemon stood up wearily, clearly injured.

"For the sake of your precious Salamence, I suggest that you forfeit this match. You're a lower rank than me for a reason." Even placed one hand over his hip as he flashed a light smirk at Ladon, who was clenching his fist. Once Salamence stood up, Ladon swung his fist up in front of his face, pulling his sleeve back to reveal a black wristband. It had a strange multicolored orb in the middle of it. He then slammed his index and middle finger down on the orb, making it glow a light purple color. "Salamence! Here goes... Mega Evolution!" Salamence began to glow with a similar aura, a purple orb surrounding it and concealing it, then a blinding light exploded in the stadium, and Salamence reappeared, but its appearance had changed. It was floating in the sky, and its wings and increased in size, changing into a round shape. Also, it had a thick, iron shell over its back and chest.

"Impressive, but not enough to clear the gap between our power.." Even's confidence didn't dwindle a bit, swinging his hand forward gracefully. "Gallade, use Psycho Cut once more." Gallade immediately took orders, charging into the air after the floating beast. Its arms expanded into long blades again, glowing purple. Salamence took off into the sky, but Gallade hooked one of its blades into Salamence's tail, pulling itself up onto its back. "Salamence, shake him off!" Before it could do anything, Gallade once again brought its blade down onto the monster's back, cutting through the armor and slicing its back. It let out a mighty roar of pain as it swung its massive tail to smack it off, but Gallade had already jumped away. It landed on the ground elegantly, while Salamence crashed into the dirt with a huge thud, picking up dust around it. Once it was visible, it was battered and bruised, and a large cut was visible on its back, through the shell armor. Gallade turned its back to its opponent, arms in front of its chest, crossed in an "X" shape. Ladon gritted his teeth angrily, stomping his foot on the ground. "Darn it! Salamence, get up and use Hyper Beam!"

The dragon groaned a bit, but then flapped its wings once, pulling it off the ground and into the air. It then swung its gaping mouth open, a large white light appearing between its jaws. It then shut its mouth, only to open it again and fire a gigantic, brilliant beam of white light straight towards Gallade. The ground rumbled and the dust picked up around the blast as its momentum increased greatly by the second. "Gallade! Psychic!" Gallade nodded with a grunt, swinging its arms forward in front of the blast. Once the attack was just about to hit its target, it became surrounded in a dark purple outlining, and stopped dead in its tracks. Gallade stood, eyes closed and teeth gritting, then it swung its arms up, the blast going with it, then swung it down again, smashing it into the ground, sending a huge earthquake throughout the entire arena. Gallade jumped back, standing just in front of its master. Through the dust, Ladon shouted, "Dragon Claw!" Salamence followed orders, shooting through the dust, straight for Gallade and Even. Gallade ducked, Salamence shooting over it, but before it could get to Even, Gallade swung the back of its arm up into Salamence's stomach, cracking the armor off and jabbing into its exposed underbelly. Salamence's eyes shot open, and for a split second, a purple light exploded around Salamence, and it had returned to its original state, then was shot backwards, past Ladon and ramming into the wall.

The announcer shouted out, "Salamence is defeated! Gallade and Even win the tournament!" Ladon sighed and stomped the ground again. "Rgh...!" He pulled out the same little ball, and held it out. A blue light surrounded Salamence, then shot into the ball. Even took a step forward and offered his hand out. "Good match. You get stronger and stronger everyday, Ladon." Ladon looked up, defeated, but then smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it once or twice. "Thanks! Although, I'll never be at your level."

"Well, some day, when I retire as Pokemon League Champion, maybe you could step up from Elite Four to take my position. Hm?"

Ladon flashed a toothy grin, gripping his hand tighter. "Yeah! I'll do that!"


	2. Starter Pokémon!

"Wah!" Nathan exclaimed as he shot up out of bed, panting heavily. His mother stood above him, shaking him to wake him up.

"Nathan?"

"Mom! What time is it?!" He shouted as he jumped up and began to quickly get dressed. "Umm... About 10-"

"Ten?! Oh, man! I'll be late!" His mother tilted her head at him as she took a seat on the bed. "What will you be late for..?"

Not stopping to look at her, he continued getting dressed while shouting, "A Pokémon! I have to go get a Pokémon from the Professor's lab!"

"Oh, you mean from Professor Acacia?" She asked while looking around the room aimlessly. As Nathan finished dressing, he came out from the closet with a black T-Shirt with red stripes on, and dark gray shorts. "Alright, I'm going now!"

"Be safe!" His mother called as he quickly charged down the stairs and out the door. Once outside, the light breeze hit him immediately. He stood at the edge of his little town called Valdeon Town. Children ran around the flowers, adults sat and talked on the outskirts, everything was as it always was. Except for today. Today would finally be different. Today, Nathan would get his very own Pokémon partner, and travel the world with it!

"Hiya, Nathan!" A voice boomed into his thoughts, making him jump. When he turned, he saw a girl in a short blue dress and long brown hair. "Oh, hey, Kiara." He straightened up and coughed into his hand. "Don't scare me like that.."

"Hehe! Sorry, I'm just excited that we finally get a Pokémon today!"

"Oh, me too! I can't wait! I wonder what Pokémon the Professor will have for us... Do you think they're super-rare, like a legendary Pokémon or something?"

Kiara scoffed. "I hope she doesn't give us something like a Silvur. I can just walk outside my house and grab one of those off a tree if I wanted."

"Well, I'll be happy with any Pokémon I get!" Nathan grinned, then ran off to the other side of town, where a large building stood. A sign outside read "Acacia Laboratory."

"I guess this is the place." Nathan pushed the two doors open, and walked in, Kiara following behind him. Inside the lab, a woman with long, pink hair, glasses, and a lab coat sat in a chair, typing frantically on a computer. Slowly walking forward, Nathan tapped her shoulder. "Umm... Are you Professor Acacia?"

The woman immediately jumped, panting, then turned around in her chair to face the two. "O-Oh, yes, I'm Professor Acacia. Sorry 'bout that, I'm just... Nevermind, I assume you two are the ones I promised Pokémon to?"

The two nodded, then Acacia spun around and pulled out a drawer. Inside was a long capsule. The professor pulled it out and held it in her arms in front of the two. She pressed a button on the side, and the top popped open, revealing three round, red and white spheres. "These are Pokéballs. They contain Pokémon. Choose wisely, as the one you choose will be your partner forever."

Nathan looked over each ball carefully. "They all look the same..." Kiara grabbed one of the balls and held it out in front of her. "That's because you have to open them, silly." Out of Kiara's ball, a flash of light appeared and a small, blue manta ray-like creature stood on the ground. It was hardly a foot tall, and it had a waving tail and an arrow shaped head.

Acacia leaned down to pick up the small monster. "This Pokémon is named Raylet, its a Water-Type Pokémon. His attacks so far are only Tackle and Tail Whip, but as you train it, it will learn many, many more skills, as well as get even stronger as you battle." As Kiara looked over her choices, Nathan looked over at one of the balls. It seemed to shake around vigorously, but Nathan couldn't be sure if he had really seen it. He picked up the ball, and he felt a slight sizzle as he gripped the spheroid. Tossing it into the air, the ball popped open and in the same flash of blue light, a Pokémon appeared. It was a short, lizard-like quadruped with a large, round tail, one that almost looked like a small blaze of fire. It barked lightly as it smiled and hopped in the air, spitting smoke from its mouth in very tiny puffs.

"Ah, I see Chilliko has taken a liking to you, Nathan." Acacia pointed out as she cupped her hands under the Pokémon's tiny arms and held it up. "Chilliko is a Fire-Type gecko Pokémon. Its attacks are Scratch and Smokescreen, so its move set is good enough now, but this Pokémon takes much more love and work to grow than the other two. It can also be very stubborn at times, so make sure you remember that." Beside him, Kiara held up a tiny, green fox Pokémon with a long tail. "Oh, this one here is Ferfox, a Grass-Type Pokémon."

As Acacia told Kiara about the little fox Pokémon, Nathan focused his attention to the little Chiliko on the ground. He stared at it, it stared at him. He could tell from the look on its face that what the Professor had told him wasn't too Farfetch'd. "Er... Hey, Chilliko.." Nathan smiled and moved a hand down to pet it, but it simply puffed its cheeks up, then opened its mouth to spit a large cloud of black smoke into his face. He jumped back, almost falling down on his back. Kiara flashed a look over at him, giggling a bit as she gently pet the little Ferfox. Moving back forward, he decided to try again, sitting down in front of the little Pokémon. "Hey, Chilliko. My name's Nathan!" With a smile, Nathan moved a hand to rub its head. It then lashed a tiny arm forward to rake its claws over his hand.

"Oww!" He exclaimed as he scooted back, holding his hand. "I told you." Acacia sighed and picked up the Water-Type Pokémon. "Maybe you'd be better off with Raylet?"

Taking a deep breath, Nathan grabbed the Pokéball from the desk, then tapped it to Chilliko's head, making it fly back into the Pokéball in the same flash of light from before. "No. I choose Chilliko!"

* * *

As they bid farewell to Professor Acacia, Nathan and Kiara stepped out of the lab, Nathan holding his Pokémon, Chilliko, and Kiara holding her's, Ferfox. Kiara then ran forward, standing multiple feet in front of Nathan. "Hey, Nate! I have an amazing idea! Why don't we battle our Pokémon together?"

"Battle? But we just got them!"

"I know, so we need to see which is stronger. C'mon!"

After thinking a bit, Nathan grinned and held out his newly acquired Pokéball. "Alright, let's do it!" Almost immediately, the two swung their arms forward, tossing the Pokéball out and making their Pokémon pop out of the balls. Chilliko and Ferfox stood in front of each other in the pathway outside of the Professor's lab.

Nathan decided to go first. "Chilliko, use Scratch!" Chilliko ran forward and swung its claws outward, hitting Ferfox and knocking it back, but it quickly pulled back up. "Tail Whip!" Kiara ordered. Her Pokémon turned around and began waving its tail in swift motions at Chilliko. Nathan scratched his head. "Did that even do damage..?"

Kiara added with a chuckle. "Nope."

"O-kay... Chilliko! Scratch!" Again, Chilliko ran again, leaping and slashing down on Ferfox, pushing it into the ground again. Once Chilliko hopped back, Kiara snapped her fingers in a confident manner. "Ferfox, use Tackle." The grass fox Pokémon shot off of the ground in one quick motion, then rammed into Chilliko, making it ram into the ground and pick up dust. "W-What the-? Chilliko? That shouldn't have done that much damage!"

Kiara didn't answer, simply ordered Ferfox to use Tail Whip again, and that is what it did. "Chilliko, Scratch!" Chilliko sat up, covered in dust, then began to charge forward, but before it could do anything, Ferfox rammed into it again, smacking it into the Professor's wall. "Ahh! Its a Critical Hit!" Nathan exclaimed as he ran back to his little Pokémon, tapping a ball to its head and calling it back in.

Kiara walked forward to stand above him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground. "C'mon, Chilliko is strong, but you can't win with just Attack alone. Tail Whip is a move that lowers the opponent's defense, so Tackle did more damage each time I used Tail Whip." Nathan sighed and held out the Pokéball in front of him. "I guess so..."

Suddenly, Professor Acacia's voice boomed from the lab. "What in the name of Arceus is going on?!" She threw the door open, then sighed in relief. "Oh, never mind..." She then shot her head up. "Oh, wait! Don't go anywhere! I've got something!" Nathan and Kiara stared at the door in confusion before Acacia busted out and straightened up. She was holding a large bag in her hand. "Here, I want you two to have these." She reached in and pulled out two flat, red, metal devices with glass screens. "This is a Pokédex. It records information on any Pokémon that you catch. Even if you don't catch it, the Pokédex will record brief pieces of information that may help you capture that Pokémon later. I want you two to take it with you on your journey!"

Nathan smiled and grabbed the Pokédex out of her hand, and Kiara grabbed the other one. "Thanks, Professor!" Kiara, beside him, was tapping and scrolling through the tiny tablet. "Wow... How do we catch Pokémon, anyway?"

Acacia jumped and reached into the bag again. "Oh! Sorry, here," She pulled out a handful of Pokéballs, then handed each of them five. "Pokéballs! When you go out into the wild, you will most likely be attacked by wild Pokémon. If you see one you like, then attack it until it is weak enough, and then chuck one o' these bad boys at 'em! Also, if you effect them with some sort of Special Condition, such as Paralysis or putting them to Sleep, its easier to capture them."

"Well, thank you, Professor Acacia!" Kiara began to walk away, but Nathan slid the Pokéball back into the handbag around his shoulder. "Hey, Kiara!" He shouted after her. "You're gonna wish you hadn't won, because now that you've beaten me, I'm gonna have even more inspiration to become the strongest with Chilliko!"


	3. Adventure!

Nathan sat on a bench outside the exit from Valdeon Town. He held his Pokédex in one hand, and his partner, Chilliko, sat beside him. "Ugh... Chilliko, where to next..?" He turned his head to the little Pokémon, as if expecting it to respond. When it didn't, even though it couldn't talk, Nathan sighed and leaned forward on his arms. His ears pricked in curiosity as a young couple walked in front of him, having a conversation.

"Have you heard about the Gym Leader of Marblestep Town? She's only 11, and yet nobody has one a badge from her!"

"Really? Wow! What did you say her name was?"

"I think it was Jade or something like that.."

Once that was said, Nathan almost shot up from the bench. _Jade..?!_ Jade was Nathan's old friend. Along with her and Kiara, Nathan had a sort of "secret club" with the two. However, when Nathan had turned 7, Jade had to move away to a far off region named Unova. _But why is she here, and why am I just hearing of it...?_

"And, even crazier, she doesn't even use a set type of Pokémon!"

"No kidding?"

"Nope! She has three Pokémon, and they're each different types."

"Wow! How unique! All the other leaders have a certain theme, but this is new!"

"I know, right?"

Nathan hardly heard the rest of what they said. He was sitting in thought, head leaning back against the bench. If Nathan wanted to become stronger and complete the Pokédex, he would need to complete the Pokémon League Gym Challenge. The Gym Challenge is when young trainers, like Nathan, go from town to town, defeating the powerful trainers of each town, titled Gym Leaders, and if you win, you get a Gym Badge. Once you have collected all 8, you can go to the Pokémon League and challenge the Elite Four, and then the Pokémon League Champion!

"Err... Hey, kid. You okay..?" Nathan shot his eyes open to see the woman that was talking before leaning over him. He turned his head to see he was face-first in the concrete sidewalk. "I-I'm fine!" He quickly shot up, pulling back onto the bench. "I was just, err... Deep in thought..!"

"Wait, were you staring at me?!"

"W-W-What the-? No! I'm 13!"

A taller man walked over and stood before him, arms crossed. "What's up with kids these days?" The woman stuck her tongue out mockingly.

"Geez, I wasn't..." He slowly drifted off.

"Brats like you need some manners!" Nathan was afraid that the man would do something harsh, but he heard a snarl from beside him and saw Chilliko hop up on Nathan's shoulder, then puffed some black fog from its mouth at the man. "Gh! What the-?" The tiny Pokémon leaped up and grabbed onto his face, then began slashing at his face with its tiny, yet toned claws. "Eep!" The girl pulled the man away, and Chilliko leaped off, landing on the bench and huffing a bit, flashing the pair a last glance as they walked away.

"W-Wow... Chilliko!"

Chilliko looked up, then scoffed and turned away, mumbling a growl under its breath. Nathan sighed in relief and pulled his handbag into his lap. He rummaged through it until he pulled out a tiny, spherical object, wrapped in a blue paper. "Here, Chilliko. I found this on my way to the lab!" He pulled the wrapper off and revealed a tiny chocolate ball. "Its a Rare Candy. It's tasty, and it levels you up!" Chilliko looked over at the candy, but quickly shut its eyes and turned around, facing opposite of Nathan. After waving the candy around for a little while, Chilliko lashed backwards and grabbed the ball, then began nibbling on one side of it.

"There! Isn't that better?" Nathan smiled widely. A tiny grumble came from Chillko's direction, and Nathan turned around to see the Pokémon pulling the Rare Candy in half, revealing gooey, chocolate insides. It closed its eyes shamefully as it handed one half to Nathan. "C-Chilliko..?" Nathan felt his eyes welling up in happiness as he took one of the pieces, then began to inspect it. "Can humans even eat this stuff..?" Not waiting for an answer, Nathan took a chomp out of it, then shot up as its delectable, chocolaty goodness melted in his mouth, flooding his tastebuds. "Woah! This stuff is awesome! You got anymore?!" Chilliko shot him a look of disbelief.

"Chilli..?!"

"C'mon, share some more!"

"Chilli! Chilko!"

"Hey, I'm your master, y'know!"

"Chilli!"

Nathan stopped as he noticed a young boy rummaging through some tall grass. "Uhh... Are you eating Pokémon food...?"

...

...

"No."

The boy did not seem convinced. "Geez, what a weirdo." He went back to the grass. Nathan stood up and walked up to him. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm... searching for Pokémon... What does it look like, Pokéfood-Eater?"

"Pokémon?"

"Ugh... I figured you'd know at least something about Pokémon, seeing as you love their food!"

"Just tell me what you mean!"

"Alright, alright, geez! Don't get your Pokéfood in a knot!"

Nathan cursed under his breath in annoyance.

"When you go into tall grass, then you can find wild Pokémon!" He raised a finger as he pulled a Pokéball from his pocket. Suddenly, the grass behind him shook, and a tiny, fat, gray bug Pokémon leaped from the grass. "Oh boy! An encounter!" The boy shouted in happiness, but Nathan jumped in front of him and chucked a Pokéball from his bag at it. Once the ball hit the bug, it popped open and sucked the Pokémon into it, then landed on the ground, but immediately, the ball exploded and the bug landed again.

"Hey, Pokéfood-Eater! What's the big idea? Go find 'yer own Pokémon!" The annoyed child swatted his hands angrily at Nathan, so he quickly ran away, out of the grass. Once he arrived back at the bench, Chilliko sat down and continued bit on the little piece of candy. Nathan leaned back, flashing his Pokémon a look. Chilliko looked back, but this time, it wasn't the annoyed and stubborn look of the Chilliko from the lab. This look came from Chilliko; Nathan's partner.

* * *

Nathan continued making his way through Route 1. He encountered a few wild Pokémon, but Chilliko defeated them easily. They also met a Youngster, who challenged them to a battle. It wasn't as easy as the wild Pokémon, but Chilliko and Nathan came out victorious. Once at the end of the first Route, Nathan saw a sign that read "North: Lighthedge Town. East: Crystal Cavern."

Nathan decided to continue until he came to a split in the route, one way North and the other way East. He decided to go to Lighthedge town for now. Hopefully there would be an opportunity to fight a Gym Leader there! Taking his first step into the little town, he was instantly reminded of Valdeon Town. The little houses, the people playing outside. The only difference was that there was no beach. An elderly man stood in front of the entrance of the town. "Oh, hello! Welcome to Lighthedge Town! You must be a Newbie when it comes to Pokémon, correct?"

"Eh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I had a feeling. Now," The man pointed to a building at the center of the town. "The building with the red top is the Pokémon Center, it can heal your Pokémon for free, and that little building with the blue top beside it is the Pokémart. There, you can buy Pokéballs and Potions and all sorts of other things that will benefit you!"

"Oh, well, thanks!" Nathan smiled and walked into the town. Nothing really interesting struck him about this little place, but he did need to rest, so he walked into the Pokémon Center. The inside was bright with tiles on the floor and clean glass windows. Trainers sat in the chairs and tables scattered about it. A nurse stood at the counter, and Red walked up to her. "Umm... Hello, ma'am. Is this where I heal my Pokémon?"

"Why, yes, it is! May I see your Pokémon, sir?" Nathan smiled and handed her his single Pokéball. The lady took it and turned around to put it in a large machine. It beeped and glowed a few times, then the nurse reached her hand in to pull out the ball. "There, Chilliko is all healed up. Take care!" Nathan grabbed the Pokéball and headed outside. He took a few steps outside, then stopped to look around at the town. For a Pokémon Adventure, this was... underwhelming. He walked around the town a bit more, looking for something interesting, but nothing struck him. He eventually sat down on a bench outside the Pokémon Center. Chilliko hopped from its Pokéball and sat as well. Even though Chilliko was seeming to lighten up, it still didn't seem to like Nathan. Despite the night before, Chilliko seemed to have just been in a really good mood. Although, Nathan was determined to earn his partners trust.

* * *

The next morning, Nathan woke up on the bench, rubbing his eyes and pulling himself up. He tapped a Pokéball against Chilliko's head, and the little Pokémon shot into the ball. Nathan was prepared to exit Lighthedge Town, but as soon as he exited towards Route 2, two men in construction hats stepped in front of him. "Sorry, kiddo, but Route 2 is off limits to all trainers."

"What? Why?" Nathan crossed his arms. "There's a serious problem going down in Marblestep town. A power outage and all."

"But, that's where the Gym is!"

"Well, sorry. You'll have to wait until we get the situation settled."

"Ugh... Fine!" Nathan huffed and turned around, stomping back towards the Pokémon center. Suddenly, he caught sight of the sign at the entrance to the town. He smiled as he read "East: Crystal Cavern." _That should be a great place to explore until Marplestep is avaliable!_

Nathan walked over to the road heading east of Lighthedge Town. He tried to get a look at what was beyond it, and he saw a giant mountain. How had he not noticed this before? No matter, he continued down the road. Suddenly, a strange Pokémon he had never seen before leaped in front of him, holding him back. "Ah! What the-?"

"It's alright, Gallade." A strange voice appeared behind the Pokémon. Gallade moved out of the way, and a tall man appeared. "Hello, young Trainer. My name is Even, what is your name?"

"...Uh... Nathan..."

"Nathan? Oh, you're Annie's son, huh? We used to be rivals back in the day, your mother and I."

"Oh, OK... Well, can I continue on?"

Even shook his head. "I'm sorry, but its too dangerous. There's a loud bunch of shady people over there, and I can't have children like you being injured." Even turned to walk away, his silky soft cape flapping behind him, but Nathan ran up and stopped him. "Wait! What's going on?" If he couldn't fight the Gym Leader, he wanted to do _something_.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. You don't even have more than one Pokémon yet. I'm sorry, but no. Head back to town." Nathan opened his mouth to object, but said nothing. He began to run back to Lighthedge, then turned to run back to Route 1. "Alright, if I recall correctly, then wild Pokémon should be around here. Alright, here I go! I'm going to catch a Pokémon!"


End file.
